1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and method, and more particularly, to a method of an electronic device for analyzing the data type of parsed data and searching for related information on the basis of the analyzed data type.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies of an electronic device, services provided to a user are rapidly increasing and in various fields. For example, one electronic device can perform various functions such as camera, e-mail, video reproduction, electronic diary, messenger, picture, game, and video call, in addition to a calling function.
Supporting various functions by one electronic device achieves convenience in portability, but causes inconvenience in controlling contents on one screen by a user when the electronic device is multitasking.
For example, when receiving a text message including a schedule, the electronic device should execute a message application in order to identify the corresponding text message and execute a calendar application in order to identify the schedule so as to perform a schedule search at a corresponding date. This is inconvenient in terms of simultaneously identifying contents of the message and the schedule or managing the schedule.
In order to solve the above problems, the prior art displays a designated icon, button, or function on a screen when a text is parsed and is then recognized as one of classified types. For example, when the text is recognized as a phone number as a result of parsing, the prior art simultaneously and uniformly displays a call button, a message button, or a contact number adding button.
The integrated searching for content existing within a mobile communication terminal using a text character string as a search word is known in the art. However, the prior art merely displays a result of searching for a character string, and has problems in that it is not in accord with an object of a user and is not able to provide various pieces of related information as a result of executing the searching only within an electronic device.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved and more convenient method for integrated content searching in an electronic device.